Aldo Burrows
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Aldo Burrows, played by Anthony Denison, was the father of Michael Scofield, and the grandfather of L. J. Burrows. He spent much of his life in the employ of The Company. Because of his commitments to The Company, he was forced to abandon his family when Lincoln was still a child and before Michael was born. Lincoln Burrows parents were killed when he was young but was taken in by the family or at least that is what Christina tells Michael in a later episode, but according the writer of the episode, Karyn Usher, on the episode audio commentary, what she told Michael was in fact a lie. He was also a longtime friend of fellow Company operative Tom Paxton and a patern figure for him in his youth. Aldo would eventually renounce the Company and, with various individuals both inside and outside the government, he began actively working against it. It has been suspected by some, including Paul Kellerman, that Aldo's former association with the Company somehow led them to choose Lincoln to be framed for the murder of Terrence Steadman, brother of then-Vice President Caroline Reynolds. Biography Aldo Burrows is a recurring character and is part of the conspiracy plot of Prison Break. Although he plays a prominent role in the plot, the character has very few appearances in the series with a total of five episode appearances. He was introduced in the episode, "By the Skin and the Teeth". His last appearance in the series was in "Disconnect". Season 1 After Lincoln was sentence to death at Fox River State Penitentiary for Steadman's murder, Aldo began working actively to save his son from execution, either by the state, or by the Company itself. In the episode "By the skin and the teeth", he quietly slipped evidence in Lincoln's case to a judge, which led to a temporary reprieve mere moments before Lincoln was to be executed. Shortly after Aldo shows up again in Fox River but to Tom Paxton disguised as an FBI agent.He begs his former friend to help his sons breaking out, but first Paxton refues because Aldo is on the Company black list and his mission is to kill him not save him.But Burrows reveals to Paxton that his death warrant is already signed: they sent Mannix to take care of Burrows judging that Tom is innefective and after that he will be "expendable".He then offer to clear Paxton Company 's records to allowed him to escape the authorites at the outside and make his research by the Company assassins difficult. After Lincoln was temporarily being transported from Fox River in episode "The Key", Kellerman ambushed the vehicle carrying Lincoln and attempted to kill him, though Aldo showed up in time to save Lincoln. Aldo tried to explain the situation, though Lincoln remained angry at his long-absent father, blaming him for everything that had befallen their family. Lincoln was recaptured by authorities from Fox River soon after. Season 2 After Michael successfully freed Lincoln from Fox River and reunited with L.J., Aldo returned to the series in the tenth episode of the second season, "Rendezvous", and had some of his people rescue Lincoln and L.J. after they were captured by the authorities. They were brought to a safehouse where Aldo further explained the aims of his group. In the following episode, he explained how the recently deceased Governor Frank Tancredi (John Heard) had recently come into posession of a recording proving Steadman was still alive and implicating now-President Reynolds in a conspiracy to frame Lincoln. He says he believes Tancredi's daughter, Sara Tancredi (Sarah Wayne Callies), now has the recording. After narrowly surviving an attack by one of Aldo's associates, Leon (who was in fact a traitor working for Agent Kim), Aldo sent L. J. away to a safe hiding place with Jane, another of his associates, while he and Lincoln travel on to meet Michael at the point Michael said to meet them. When they arrive, Lincoln attempts to introduce Michael to Aldo, but Michael, who supposedly had never met his father, tells Lincoln he's met Aldo before. Aldo had previously saved Michael from an abusive foster father once and Michael had witnessed his father kill the man. After this revelation, Mahone appears and opens fire on the fugitives. Even though they manage to escape, Aldo is fatally shot. He dies after reassuring his sons of his love for them. Post-Death Season 4 Even though he was killed in the second season, Aldo's legacy still lives on when the brothers are recruited to finish Aldo's objective against The Company. It is revealed by Don Self that Aldo Burrows was investigating into bringing down The Company via Scylla. During the brothers' mission, they relate much of their work back to their father's notes. In the episode Selfless, General Krantz taunts the brothers with knowledge that their father wasn't just an analyst for The Company, but an assassin that trained other Company agents, and may have been a close friend to The Company. Relationships Category:Fathers Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Burrows, Aldo Burrows, Aldo Burrows, Aldo Burrows, Aldo